Of Love and Forgiveness
by page-write
Summary: PercyOliver The boys fix their slowly disolving realtionship


**_Summary:_ Oliver and Percy make up**

**_Warning:_ There is slash in this. Boy on Boy kissing and un-detailed sex. **

**_Rating: _PG-13 for slash-i-ness**

**_Pairing: _Percy/Oliver**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Of Love And Forgiveness **

* * *

The cool water ran across his broad shoulders and down his back. Blood dripped from his face and hands into the pool of water at his feet.

Oliver knew that he shoulder try to control his anger better but when it came to Marcus Flint and his analytical taunts there was nothing he could have down to stop his fists once they were released.

Marcus of course was twice Oliver's size and he barely allowed him to touch him. Four blows to the face and two to the stomach and Oliver was down.

But time was his enemy now. Time that wouldn't allow him to stay at Hogwarts another year to win the Quidditch cup. It was time that slowly separated him from everyone he loved.

Time wasn't the only fault in that. Oliver knew that he had helped create the rift between him and Percy. Sorrow flooded his system whenever he saw the pain and disappointment in those blue eyes that had so captured his heart the year before.

During those moments when it was he and Marcus in the fictitious boxing ring, anger ruled. Anger at the one who ridiculed him and his love.

And each time he clenched his fists in the face of Marcus he saw the same pain and disappointment in the face of Percy.

He didn't want to be the one to make him hurt.

But he couldn't help it. He fought not with his heart, but with his rage.

He didn't want to be the one to start the argument that would end with Percy pleading with him to listen and Oliver slamming the dormitory door as he left.

Oliver turned and stopped the water and watched the blood, sweat and tears dwindle down the drain. He reached for a towel and wrapped the warm terry cloth around his waist. Behind him a door opened and someone stepped softly on to the wet tile. "Oliver?"

"What?" The word came out much harsher that he had intended. "I just...just wanted to...never mind," said Percy. The pain in his voice resounded through the showers. Quietly the door closed as he left.

Oliver's heart sank. He knew he had done it again. He always did this. Hurt him.

He finished drying off and left the showers. On his way up to the dormitories he almost bumped into Fred Weasly. "What did you do to him?" he demanded. "Nothing", stammered Oliver, surprised at the anger in Fred's voice. "Right" he said and stalked down the stairs to the common room.

Oliver took a deep breath and pushed open the dormitory door.

"Percy?" The red head sat on the end of the last bed with his head in his hands. "Percy?" He looked up at Oliver with puffy eyes, "What?"

Oliver instantly regretted everything he had done. The fights, the arguments, the harsh words. Percy's eyes alone made him melt. The fire he had in his heart flared up. Fire for Percy. But the hurt in his eyes banished the heat, leaving only the scarred love.

"What?" repeated Percy. Tentatively, Oliver approached the other boy. Throwing caution to the winds he wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders. The other boy tensed up but did not make any move to shove him away. To Percy's astonishment Oliver's tears fell onto his shoulders. His shoulders shook with silent tears as he softly whispered, "I'm sorry".

Percy reached out and pulled Oliver close. "It's alright, it's not your fault", he said. "Yes it is...I never should have done those things...I never should have fought with Marcus...I never should have argued with you...I should have listened to you".

Percy pulled back and smiled at Oliver. ""It's okay", he said, "I forgive you...none of it matters now". Oliver wiped his eyes and nodded. Percy leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Oliver smiled as they broke apart. "Maybe clothes would be appropriate now", he said.

He stood to go get dressed. Three beds down and across the aisle from Percy, he knelt down and opened his trunk. He pulled out some under shorts and a pair of loose pajama pants.

Percy lay on his side as he watched him dress. Oliver turned to leave the dormitory and return to the common room but Percy stood up and called out, "No don't back". With a grin Oliver obliged.

In one fluid motion their arms slid into an embrace and their bodies melded together as one. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Oliver ran his down Percy's body and slid his fingers into the waistband of Percy's jeans. Percy followed suit and ran his hands down Oliver's chest. They explored each other's bodies with their fingers and mouths as if they had never touched before.

Soon they clambered onto the bed together, each so highly aroused that nothing else mattered.

Neither noticed the face of a red haired boy disappear from the doorway and the door close and lock with a click.

The passion that rolled between the boys didn't end till near dawn. When it was over they slept in the arms of the other.

Each slept with a warmth of love and forgiveness of the other.

Even though old habits die hard, things were definitely going to change. And this time it would not be time that created a rift, but time that helped to mend it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on the lives of JK Rowling's characters. I know, I know you've probably read a not like this a million times before but I have to put it here just in case she wants to go lawyer happy on the HP fanfic writers (--) LOL. **

**Author's Note: Please PLEASE review this for me. This is one of my first HP fanfics and I need all the advice I can get. TY!**


End file.
